The New Universe
by Sandy smiles
Summary: Ino Yamanaka was transferred from her universe to another universe where Sasuke was a flirt,Hinata was bold and Shikamaru was an Idiot! Will she want to get back to her universe or will she stay? (Road to ninja)
1. Chapter 1:Meeting them

**Chapter 1:Meeting them**

**Title:The New Universe**

* * *

There was weapons and bodies scattered around the area,every Shinobi was putting their life on the line,the war was going on at the battlefield.

Naruto sent shadow clones to Ino and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to distribute Kurama's chakra. The veil of Kurama's chakra covers Ino, and after the Akimichi clan stops the Ten-Tails' movements, she quickly uses her Mind Body Switch Technique on Obito to alter the course of an attack against Chōji. After Shikamaru and the Nara clan capture the Ten-Tails with the Shadow Imitation Technique, Ino releases her technique.

Kiba later caught Ino after she performed the Mind Body Switch Technique on Obito Uchiha, surrounded by his own veil of Kurama's chakra.

"Are you okay ?"He asked.

"Ugh..."Ino touched her head,"yea"

Obito Uchiha took out a Crystal like ball,_Seems like i have to test this out before really using it,this is not the prototype like last time once it's used it cannot be reversed unless..._

Some of the Shinobi threw Shurikens at him but it just went thorough him,they were all shocked.

He looked around the battlefield and saw a blonde haired kunoichi,he smirked under his masked,_seems you are going to be my first tester._

_First i have to check out the desire of my target_,the crystal shows Ino crying over her father.

"Ino Yamanaka,I've seen it now,all right I'm starting the limited Tsukuyomi!"Obito threw the crystal ball up in the air.

It stopped in mid-air and a a seal started to formed in it,then there was a white light coming out from it.

Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness.

A white light consumed their eyes

Ino took her hand away from her face and looked around,_where's everyone_?,she look right and left,it was all...empty,as if the war had not even taken place yet.

Confusion crept into her mind,what is going on,she went to the village and" The v-village…" She whispered. Looking around, she realized that this was …the old village? Impossible, this can't be.

Impossible...it's like the pain attack had never happened,she got to the gate and saw two guards there chatting happily,"Yamanaka-San,why are you not in the village?"Uzumo asked

"Wha-what is going on in here!"she yelled.

The two guards walked over to her,"Yamanaka"they called out.

Ino just ignored them and walked into the village,is it even possible?her breathe was taken away as she saw the Uchiha compound.

What the...strong arm started to wrap her waist from behind.

"You,me and a date"the calm and collected voice being said,the voice expected to have the shy girl fainting or have her running away.

Ino pulled herself away from the person and pulled out a Kunai,"Who are-Sasuke..."

Sasuke Uchiha was defiantly there with his hands up in defeat,"woah,don't need to get so aggressive,Blondie,your personality must have snapped,do you have a fever or something?"

"Why are you here?"Her Kunai was still on her hands,not letting it slip pass her hands,she hold it tighter.

"Is there something wrong with me being in my on village?"he asked as he stepped closer to Ino."and might i say that you look better with your hair up"he said as he took another step closer to Ino.

Ino throw the kunai that just barely slid past the pale boy's cheek.

In a flash she was right in front of him,she grabbed his collar by her hand and slammed him to the wall,she had another Kunai by her hand,she raised it up,Sasuke closed his eyes for the impact but instead saw the Kunai just beside his face.

"I want answers,and i want them now"Ino said directly,

A Kunai was heading towards Ino back,Sasuke saw it and quickly pushed Ino out of the way and took out the Kunai that was left on the wall to deflect it.

"Ino,what were you trying to do?"a voice said,Ino got up from the ground and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Four-fourth hokage!"Ino lookcompletely shock at the living hokage,"Ino,what are you talking about?"Minato asked.

Sasuke walked over to Minato,"what's her problem?"

Minato just shrugged,"Ino are you alright?"

"Where am i?where's Naruto?where is him?!"Ino asked frantically.

Minato was taken a back by the name,_Naruto...is she another one of your friend that was transferred here?_

"I think i know what's going on"Minato started,"a few days ago Naruto and your friend Sakura was in this universe"

Ino just stared at him blankly,Minato sigh,"this is another universe where everything is different,your universe is where i am Hokage and i died but in this universe i am not"

"So what you are saying is,I'm not from here,i'm from another universe?"Ino asked.

"Yes Ino"Minato confirmed.

Sasuke just had his jaws down,"it makes sense now,Sakura a few days ago was blushing around me and now she wasn't"

Ino recalled that what happened on the battlefield,_Obito_...that name makes her want to puke all over again.

"I guess you could stay with your parents for the time being"Minato said as he pulled Ino from her thoughts.

Ino thought for a while"i don't want to be with them,they are not my family,i can't laugh and pretend nothing just happened"

"Hmm,Sasuke do you have an extra room for her since your parents and Itachi had to go to the sand village for a meeting"Minato suggested

Sasuke's eyes lit up,"of course i have,i will be showing you around my room"he said as he wrap his arm around her shoulder.

If it was her younger self she would have gladly accepted it but it's different now,Ino point a figure at Sasuke,"I have to stay with this guy?"

Sasuke raised a eyesbrow,"which girl wouldn't?"he said like it was a total fact.

"I'm sorry Ino but i don't have any arrangement anymore,I'll inform Tsunade about you"after that he disappeared in a flash.

Ino sigh,she pushed Sasuke away from her"I would appreciate it if you don't touch me"Ino growled and stalked her way inside the Uchiha compound.

_Well,well,well, seems like miss shy girl is gone and replaced with miss hottie,I'm going to get you in bed soon enough_,he moved his legs and walked beside Ino.

* * *

**do you like this better?**

**review!**

**I have a poll in my profile**

**for you guys to vote**

**if this is better or**

** my another story****,'the new dimension'**

**I would have to delete the **

**stories with the less votes**


	2. Chapter 2:I'm drunk

**Chapter 2:I'm drunk**

**Title:The New Universe**

* * *

Ino soaked herself into the hot water,there was something absurdly relaxing about the place, the smells, the quiet lapping of water, the warmth of the water;it was beautiful,the weight fall from her shoulders and she relaxed,she settled deeper into the water, attempting to drift away on a cloud of relaxation.

After a long moment, her eyes closed and a slow smile spread across her face.

Typically, the moment she found herself relaxing, she felt the water slosh as another body slipped into the water.

She formed a handseal in the water and whispered quietly to herself.

She cracked opened her eyes to look at the girls,across her was Hinata,staring daggers at her,Hinata in here was sure different,she was sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocatively dressed. Her affections for Naruto frequently manifests in violent fits of jealousy that border on death threats to other females, even those who aren't attracted to him,just today she caught Ino talking to Menma and thought there were something going on between them,she sure made a big scene about it.

At the edge was TenTen,she was still the outgoing,fun to talk to TenTen but the only difference was she is clumsy with Ninja Tools, but still constantly wields them, so she frequently injures herself and tears her clothing. As a result, she seems to have become skilled at first aid and had a plaster across the bridge of her nose.

Beside her was her best friend,Sakura Haruno,she's still pink but she was less smart and less crass,but that doesn't stop Ino from treating her like she was before.

It was peaceful for a while before Hinata started talking,"I see your still that ugly"she said and smiled at her own comment.

Ino just smirked,_this would be fun_,"Says the girl that would scare off a boy just by looking at them"

"Ino!"TenTen and Sakura called out.

Hinata stood up from the hot water revealing her body,"You take that back!and stay out of this TenTen,Sakura!"

The both them just kept quiet,they knew the rules when Hinata hyuga is angry,a angry Hinata isn't a happy Hinata.

Ino just closed her eyes,"make me,someone like you isn't fitted to be a Shinobi,your a joke"

Hinata narrowed her eyes,she activated her byakugan,"Someone like me!"she went over to Ino and slap her face.

But the most unexpected thing happen,it poffed away."what?"Hinata look behind her and saw Ino by the door fully dressed.

"You activated your byakugan but failed to notice that,that was a shadow clone "Ino said as she crossed arms.

"It just comes to shows that your just using your byagugen time to time is just to threatened girls that Menma is yours but you couldn't even differentiate between non-corporeal clones,that is just truly pathetic,your a disgrace from your family "Ino said and walked away from them.

Hinata was furious,very very furious,never in her life has anyone spoke to her like that,she was Hinata Hyuga!she splash the water with anger,_i'll get you Yamanaka_ and she curled her hands into a fist.

Ino walked out off the bathhouse,she had worn her short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath,when she had came here, she had worn the standard Konoha shinobi outfit,she had went to a store and spotted the same purple design clothing and bought it with some other sets of clothing with the money that was given by the Hokage.

She spotted a bar not far from here and made her way there,she grab a seat at the bar stool,"May i help you?"the barkeeper asked.

"Just three bottle of sake"Ino answered,the barkeeper was about to questioned her of the amount of sake but shake it off and get what she needed.

"Here you go,miss"he handed her.

Ino took one of the bottles and downed it down her throat,it was what she needed at time like this,after finishing the last two bottle,she took out the money from her pocket and place it on the counter,she left the bar,walking a bit tipsy,_my head hurt so much,that is some liquor_,a brown haired man spotted her and went from looking at her legs to her body.

"Want me to accompany you tonight?"he asked as he touch her waist.

"Go away,you horny bastard"Ino pushed him away from her but the man keeps coming back.

"Don't be like that"he said and grab her shoulder,Ino was a bit drunk for a moment and didn't knew what she was doing,she grabbed her Kunai from her holster and stab him on the shoulder,the man fell on the floor grabbing his shoulder.

"You bitch!"he yelled at her.

Her leg swung with bone-shattering force, sending the poor fool flying forward like a ragdoll,"looks who's the bitch now"Ino said and put her Kunai on her holster.

It was clear that he was dead, even before he hit the ground.

When Ino had reached Sasuke's house she slide the door opened and kicked off her shoes,_damn,i feel like my head is spinning._

"So you finally wanted to come back"a voice was heard from a distance,Ino furrowed her eyebrow,Sasuke was leaning against the wall,he look at Ino with a amused look on his face.

"Your drunk"he said and walked towards her,Ino grab her Kunai from her holster and throw the Kunai in front of Sasuke.

He stopped and looked at Ino with a what the hell look

She lean her back against the wall,"i know you want my body,but your in such a hurry"she purred,she slowly walked towards him,Sasuke stood still letting Ino do her stuff,what he was not expecting was that she grabbed hold of his wrist and stepped around him, pulling the arm with her. She yanked his arm up behind his back, hooking her fingers over the back of his collar. Then she placed her foot against the back of his knee and forced him to the ground.

Sasuke tried to move but was stuck in his place,Ino tightened her grip slightly and tutted.

"Ah, ah. I'm in charge now" she said slowly, leaning a little closer. It shut him up, it always shut the boys up.

"Your cute"Ino lean in more towards his face,his eyes widen from her move,"but i know you only wanted to have some fun with me in bed"Ino smirked at the blush forming on the Uchiha's face.

She released her arm and they both got up,"i'm going to bed,goodnight,Sasuke"Ino said and slowly made her way to the guest room.

A bracelet drop from her wrist,it didn't went unnoticed to Sasuke,he raised his eyebrow and was going to called out to Ino but she was already out of sight,he sigh before walking where the bracelet was left and bending down to take it,it was a bracelet made out of diamons,it was real alright,Sasuke widen his eyes at the majestic object,it was beautiful,it was shiny as hell,he could even see his own reflection on it,_why didn't i noticed this on her wrist before?_

_She must be sound asleep now,i will just give it to her in the morning,_he thought and covered his mouth from a yawned.

_Goodnight,Blondie_

**Hey guys!thanxs for the reviews!**

**sorry if my update was slow but**

**I was racking my brains on what to**

**write next and this came out from my **

**mind.I didn't want to update fast and write**

**crap for you guys!**

**Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 3:It started out with a rain

**Chapter 3:It started out with a rain**

**Title:The New Universe**

* * *

The guest-room was in a mess,drawers was pulled out,papers was scattered everywhere and the mattress was out off place,beads of sweats formed on Ino's face as she rummaged through the drawers.

Sasuke was just in time to walked in before Ino was able to move on to the next drawer,"ah...what are you doing?"he couldn't really find the right words as his eyes was transfixed on the room.

Ino just opened the next drawer and stuff her delicate hands in it,"can't you see what am i doing?"

"Oh yea i can"he said as he roll his eyes,"i can't even see the bed from the mess"he said as he walked over to her,"what are you finding?"

Ino slowed her pace,"it's just something important to me"

Memories from last night swam his head and he remembered something that may concern what she is finding,"is it a bracelet?"he asked knowingly.

"How did you-did you take it?!If you did give it back to me now!"Ino grabbed the collar of his purple jacket,her green eyes staring deep into his onyx eyes.

"Sheesh,Blondie,i'll just give it to you,don't need to be so angry about it"he said, Ino released her hold of him and he took a breather before taking out a bracelet from his pocket and handed out to her.

Ino quickly get the bracelets from his hands"don't ever touch it ever again!"Ino stormed out off the guestroom and out the house.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck,_great job Sasuke,now you made her angry_,he sigh and followed her out.

They were walking on the streets of Konoha,Ino didn't talk to Sasuke and neither did him,Sasuke was about to speak when he felt something watery on his nose,he reach out to touched it and noticed it was raindrops,_seriously?Talk about bad timing_,he quickly left Ino's side.

Ino stood there and looked at the dark clouds covering the sun,it was started out with a drizzle and then pouring ran,Ino went to find a shelter but couldn't fine one,all the shops had been closed up because of it, her hair was all wet,the lighting strike and she gasped a little,_stupid rain!S_he shouted in her head.

_If i go back to his house now he would definately laugh at me and he had already gone home before me,great,this can't get any better_,a gust of wind blew against her body and she hugged herself with her arms,_guess what?It just did!_

She was freezing to death,she was even to cold to take another step,a flash of black-blue hair was caught in the corner of her eyes,she slowly turned her head to the side and saw Sasuke under the rain,he looked at Ino under his wet bangs giving her a small smirk on his face,he held out a small Umbrella over her head making the rain stop pouring on her.

"Sa-Sasuke?"Ino gave a perplexed look to him,_why is he here?He should have already gone home._

"I was ordered by the Hokage to look after you and this is my job right?"he said with a smile.

Ino looked at him with her big green eyes,the smiles he smiled_,Sasuke never smiled like that before,No!Ino you must remember what he did to you,and the rest of people he had hurt on process of his revenge._

Ino gazed at Sasuke before snapping back into reality,"your going to get a cold if you keep standing there in the rain"

He shrugged "I'm strong enough to handle that"he said as he took Ino's hand and gave the umbrella to her,"beside,i should make some repayment for making you angry right?"

Ino eyes soften,"you don't really have to do this,i can-"Ino was interrupted by a sneeze from her nose.

"See?Stop saying you can handle it when you really can't"he took off his purple, short-sleeved jacket and place it on her shoulder,he was left with his black undershirt on.

"Thank you." she said,it was big enough to cover her bare skin.

"You're not cold?" She asked.

"You need it more than me now" He said. Ino gave him a little smile and then looked at the dark night.

"Come on,let's start walking and less talking"he said with a grin.

The began walking next to each other,Ino was lost in thoughts and stopped on her tracks,Sasuke notices it and stop to look at Ino,"what's wrong?"

_Is this right?I should know that this is not that Sasuke that would say i am annoying or would do anything just to complete his revenge,but...is it right to treat him like that Sasuke__?_Ino looked at those eyes,they were not tainted with pain and sadness anymore but with Vibrant and teasing.

_Why am i thinking about him anyway?I have made a promised to myself and more importantly to him that i would stop loving him and forget him,once and for all._

"Nothing,let's just get back home,quick"Ino remove her eyes from him,he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions, they started walking,the rain drops never did stopped .

When they had reached to his house,Sasuke was completely drenched while Ino was almost dried up,they took of their shoes and went in,she quickly goes into another room, she came back taking into her hands a folded dry towels.

Sasuke gently takes the towel from her hand giving her a smile; he then uses it resting the towel over his head, using his hand to massage it over his wet hair getting rid of the excess water. He was finally able to get out most of the water out of his hair. His hair became flat and wasn't as spiked as it usually is from the back.

He hang the towel on his neck,"pains you to see me like this? "he said and slide his arms to her waist.

Ino gently pushed him away from her,"why would it be?I'm more then happy"she said.

He smirked,"since your playing this game i will just turned this around a bit and maybe make this funner"

Ino looked at Sasuke with a look like'what the hell are you trying to do' within a second,Ino was pinned on the wall,her back was against the wall and she was trapped between his arms.

She widen her eyes at the bold move,but smirked,she pulled his head down forcefully and angled her head to whisper into his ear,"you think you know girls just because you screwed them before, but i warn you,your playing with fire"she said and released him.

Sasuke looked at her unbelievingly,_this woman,is she serious?_He chuckled lightly,"your challenging me aren't you?"

"Why would i dare to challenged the mighty Uchiha?"she said mockingly.

Now it's time for him to smirked,he removed his hands,"i should have done that more often,now i get to know you more"

Ino locked her eyes on him,before she could answered him a sneezed came from the young Uchiha.

"Your going to be sick if you don't get yourself dried up soon"she said and the sigh,Sasuke was going to answer something back but knew it wouldn't work on her,he just shrugged,Ino sigh again and walked back to her room but suddenly stopped,she shut her eyes for a while before opening it,her back was facing him,he waited,knowing Ino would not just stop abruptly,he waited for her to say something.

"Sasuke?"Ino called out.

"Yea,Blondie?"

Ino touch the clothing that Sasuke had lend it to her.

"Thank you"a softer voice came out from her,it was not Sasuke was expecting from Ino,the voice he had been hearing all the time was a strong,calm,and a confident voice,so this softer voice was not something he is used to but find it alluring from her,she started walking back to her room.

Sasuke just smiled and went back to his room,he was unable to shake the chills off,oh,Kami,_don't let me get sick_,he thought as he left to changed his clothes.

**Will be updating the chapters much slower,**

**so sorry about that.**

**Please forgive me of my grammars too!**

**Anyway,which stories is better?The poll**

**is at my profile, go there and vote!**

******Review and don't forget to vote!**


	4. Chapter 4:Their talk

**Chapter 4:Their talk**

**Tittle:The New Universe **

* * *

Ino's eyes fluttered open to see her room around her. She was a little puzzled when she noticed that it was still dark. The next thing that she noticed was her throat, which was parched. Ino laid in her bed, fighting with herself over whether or not she should get a drink. As much as she didn't want to, she got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen to satisfy her thirst. She opened a wooden cabinet above her head and reached for a drinking glass. As she filled her cup,she took a look at her surrounding. It has a family aura,_i'm never going to be able to experience it. _She glanced at her hand,the water was leaking from the cup,_Shit,_she quickly grabbed a cloth from the table and begin whipping of the spilled water. After that was done she drank her water in one shot. _Much better.  
_

Ino let out a sigh,_great,now i can't sleep. _She decided to explore the house after cleaning the cup and putting it back to it's original place. She slide a door opened and the scene in front of her revealed a pond with chinese decorations in it,there was the green grass on the ground and some bushes. It was a relaxing sight. The wooden railing prevented her to go over to the pond. She went over the railing and sat on it,she gazed out at the moon and the stars that surrounded it._  
_

She lean her body on the wooden pole structure,she close her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness,a gust of wind envelopes her,she wrap her arms on herself,_it's getting chilly._

She could feel a soft cloth over her shoulder,a quiet presence soon joined her in her contemplation. She cracked open her eyes and look to her side and saw Sasuke.

Ino parted her lips,''why are you out here?''

''I should be the one asking you that''he said in ease.

She turn her attention to the sky,''i couldn't get back to sleep''

''I have the same problem''he turn his eyes to the moon.

Ino didn't know how to continue their conversation,they sat down in silence,suddenly she found that the moon wasn't so enchanting anymore.

A few minutes later, she couldn't bear the strain. "What is it?" She said rather snappishly toward him. "Why are you here?I know that you didn't came out here because of sleep problems''

He let out a chuckle,''guess i'm caught,i came here to give you the blanket,i was awoke by the footsteps on the kitchen,when i came to the kitchen i saw you heading out. I know it was cold outside so i gave you the blanket''

''That's awfully kind of you''Ino said heartily.

''I can extend my kindness,if you want''he lifted her chin up gently which startled Ino,a feeling bubbled up in her,her eyes focus into his,she turn her head away.

''Quit playing Sasuke''

''Am i?''he questioned her.

Ino look at him,''do you dare to say you aren't?''she furrowed her eyebrows,''do you?''she couldn't take it anymore,when he grab her chin,she feels like her feelings for Sasuke came back,it was pathetic for her,just a small movement could make her feelings for Sasuke came back. Furthermore,she knew he wasn't serious with her,she knew that he would just play her like a toy he want her to be,she hated it,how she was going to be played like that and she, knowing this,can't fall for him.

Sasuke widen his eyes,he knew that if he said yes to the woman in front of him ,she would know it is a lie right away but if he said no that pride in him would just be stained.

No words were coming out from his mouth,_even if he dosen't say anything,i already know the answer. I guess he and Sasuke have one thing in common,their god damn ego and pride._

A sigh escape her mouth,she took the blanket and gave it back to him.

''Thanks for the blanket but i'm heading back to my room now''Ino said coldly,she went over the railing and was now stood on the wooden floor.

Sasuke look over his shoulder,''you don't have to take it so seriously,blondie''he said with a smirk.

Ino clench her fist,she really wanted to wipe of the smirk from his face and kick him where he will lose his fatherhood.

''Sasuke Uchiha,your really getting on my nerve,that attitude of yours may make millions of girls fall for you but it won't make me,Ino Yamanaka,fall for you,i'm not some challenge for you to win,i won't fall for you''Ino spoke in a calm manner,she released her fist,she left Sasuke and slid the door shut.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,a pang of guilt him hit him after her words_,tsk,this feeling is getting really annoying,no matter what she say i am not going to give up_

* * *

The black which was covering her vision started to fade as her mind began to wake from unconsciousness. The warmth of the blankets around her was like heaven. Her face was slightly cold from not being covered but the rest of her body, from her neck down to her wriggling toes, was toasty warm. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was the beams of light on her floor. Ino breathed in a large breath of air and released it in the sound of a groan as she began to stretch her arms and legs. She threw the blankets that were covering her to the side and sat up. She looked at the clock, which read 8 o'clock, and began her day.

After Ino had washed up and prepared herself for the day, she sat and brushed her long, blonde hair. And as she brushed she remembered what had happened only yesterday. She let out a sigh and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. _Wouldn't it be quite awkward if i ran into him?I doubt any girl had ever said something like that to him before._

Ino quickly tied her hair in her high ponytail and went out of the room_,_she walked down the hallway and continued out of the house.

Ino couldn't help but smile at the sight and sound of her old village,the street was busy and there were some children crowded at the side playing a simple game of stick and stones. She decided to not get distracted anymore and made her way to the training ground.

After working for a few hours, Ino decided to call it quits and stop for the day. She made her way to a hill and sat on a bench,it had a perfect view of the sunset,she enjoyed every minute that pass. The nigh had fall and she took out her energy bar to eat it. It wasn't very full filling but it will just have to do first.

She stood up and stretches her arms,_maybe i should have some ramen at ichiraku before heading back. _With the thought in her head she was beginning to leave when a voice stopped her._  
_

''Going somewhere,blondie''Ino knew the only one who would used that phrase was-

''Sasuke?How did you find me?''Ino asked.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows to let her get a better view of him,''i'm also a ninja blondie,it's not hard tracking someone that i'm living with''he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. He place his hands on his pockets as he walk over to her.

''What are you doing here?'Ino shot another questioned at him.

''To find you''he answered,''are you done asking?''he place one of his hand out of his pocket,Ino didn't answered him.

''Then it's my turn to ask you''he said with a smile on his face.

''Huh?''Ino look at him with a confused look.

''You ask me questions,so now i'll ask you questions. That should be fair,right?'he made his point.

''Ask away''Ino took out the towel from her bag and wipe of the sweats that was still on her face.

''Why do you train so hard?''he asked as he sat on the bench next to her.

''I made a promise to many people to become stronger and i didn't want to...let them down''Ino look down on her lap when she said the last few words. Her eyes darken but she raise her head again to face Sasuke with a slight smile,''that's it''

He raised his eyebrow at her reactions when he ask her about it,_there must be something more to that,_he wanted to ask her about it but he didn't wanted to let this turn into a gloomy atmosphere.

''What about your family?''he asked.

Ino look at him with a sad smile,''my parents got divorced,i live alone back at my village''she ended her questioned with another sad smile.

Sasuke's face soften,_then living by yourself alone at the village must be hard._His eyes widen,_wait,what am i doing?Why am i sympathizing her?I can't...get a hold of youself,Sasuke._

He let out a cough,''it looks like lots of couple comes here''he said.

Ino look around her,''really?''

Sasuke thought of something that may strike her interest,''you must really like Menma in your universe?''

_Menma?He must be talking about Naruto in my universe,_Ino thought,''i have known him for 6 years,but in this universe he's quite...a charm,''she said as she place a finger on her chin,''Naruto is a great guy,i don't think there is anyone that doesn't like him,he's strong too,i'm not good enough for him''Ino said and remember the blonde knucklehead.

Sasuke was annoyed at how she said him,but conceive it with a half interest face,''and then?''he ask,but inside of him wanted her to stop already.

A image of Sasuke in her universe flash into her mind,''and then what happened?''Sasuke ask again,Ino was pulled out of her thought,Ino look at him for a while before turning her head away,''why are you asking me so much?''

Sasuke chuckle at her,''i'm curious''Sasuke said as he glance at the floor then at her.

Ino turn her face to look him,the picture of Sasuke keep appearing in her mind as she look at him,_Ino Yamanaka,wake up,this guy infront of you isn't Sasuke._

_''_I'm still waiting for the guy of my dreams to appear''she glance at the sky,_i'm sorry,no matter how much i want to forget him,hate him,i just can't._

Sasuke straighten his back,''you mean that your ideal person hasn't apeared yet?''he said with interest.

She turn to look at him,''You can say that''Ino said with a faint smile,''what about you?''Sasuke look startled at that question,but answer her anyway.

''I'm like you''he said and then stood up from his bench,placing both his hands on his pockets.

''Waiting for the girl of my dreams to appear. She doesn't have to be too pretty or too smart. But...she has to accept me''Sasuke answer her,it was actually his real thought,but all the girls he dated had only like him for his looks,it was only lust,he knew all of the girls in Konoha was like that so what's the use of being a good boy and say 'no' to them. They throw themselves at him and he gladly accepted them. No emotion. No feelings. Just lust.

Ino stared at Sasuke,_all the things he say,is it his true words?_

Sasuke turn to face Ino,''if your that girl, would you accept me?''

''Are you confessing to me?''Ino asked.

Sasuke chuckle at her,''sorry,i'm dizzy. But for some reason,through your eyes. I feel like we've know each other for a long time or something.''

Ino thought for a while before she spoke up,''actually. When i see you,there's that familiar feeling too''Ino said as she stared into his eyes.

Ino suddenly broke the eye-contact,she stood up from the bench and look around,''this place is actually very beautiful,there is a garden not far from here.''

She begin walking,Sasuke sigh and follow her,Ino gasp,her ankle suddenly twisted but luckily Sasuke caught her by his arms. They were staring into each other,neither of then was breaking their contact,Sasuke started to lean forward to her. Ino want to remove her gaze away from him and push him but it like her eyes was suck into his.

Ino thanked the heavens above for the timely interruption, an ANBU leapt into the clearing. Sasuke quickly pulled Ino up,the mysterious ninja inclined their head at Sasuke in an informal sort of bow before they turned to Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage wishes to see you." At her nod of acknowledgement, the ANBU leapt away, disappearing into the trees. Ino bend down and place her hand on her ankle and a a green glowed from her hand,after a while she stood up and turned to Sasuke

"I've gotta go," she said awkwardly. Before she could go, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

''My parents had came back today and they will be helding a party at the Uchiha compund tomorrow night,you'll be coming right?''he said.

''I'll be going''she said,she could feel it was getting quite awkward now so she just answer him with the shortest answer she could come up with.

''Then you'll have to get a formal Kimono,i'll be anticipating it''he added.

Ino look up to him,''i know''

He release his hold on her and Ino turned to leave. She leapt into the surrounding trees, awfully aware that Sasuke was watching her back.

_I thought that you were like all the girls in konoha,turns out that you aren't. Then what's Menma to you?You were awfully close to him when you were talking to him. No matter what,i'm going to get you, Ino Yamanaka. _Sasuke begin walking his way back to his house.

As Ino leapt into the surrounding tress, she thought what had happen a few minutes ago. _Knowing that he and Sasuke aren't even the same people,why did i let my feelings get the better of me?Ino Yamanak,Sasuke Uchiha has already disappeared from your world,forget about him._

**Thank you for your patience!**

**I'm so sorry for the long update and the grammar error in my chanpters**

**I'll try really hard to keep up with my updates!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
